


Archangel's Daughter

by BBCGirl657



Series: Celeste and Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of little scenes revolving around Gabriel and Celeste from my Castiel and Celeste series. Will also include deleted scenes and alternate endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangel's Daughter

Celeste loved oranges. 

Orange juice, orange flavored candy, orange slices etc. 

When she was younger, when she said she wanted an orange, her mother would have to peel the orange and then pull it apart into separate slices. 

When her mother died, Gabriel didn’t quite understand how to do it.

 

Celeste came down the stairs. 

“Good morning”, Gabriel said, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better. No more nightmares about car crash”, she said. 

“Good. What do you want for breakfast?” he asked her. 

“Orange slices”, she said. 

“Now we’re talking”, he said setting a bowl of candy orange slices in front of her. 

She rolled her eyes. “I meant real orange slices”, she said. 

“Why would you want something like that?” Gabriel asked. 

“Because I’m a growing girl who needs nutritious food because we all can’t eat our weight in sugar and still look good”, Celeste explained. 

“Fine. More for me”, he said, taking the bowl of orange slices for himself. He snapped his fingers and an orange appeared in front of Celeste. 

She just stared at it. “Peel it”, she said. 

Gabriel got ready to snap his fingers, but Celeste stopped him. 

“Do it the human way”, she said. 

Gabriel grabbed the orange and started to peel the skin off of it. 

When all the peel was off, Gabriel turned to Celeste. 

“There”, he said.

“Pull the slices apart”, she said. 

Gabriel growled and pulled the orange slices apart and placed them in a bowl. He placed the bowl roughly in front of Celeste and said, “There! Happy now?” 

She looked sadly at the bowl of orange slices. 

Gabriel felt bad about upsetting Celeste, so he reached over and took one of the orange slices and stuck it in his mouth. 

This caused Celeste smile. 

The two sat in the kitchen eating their orange slices, content with life at the moment.


End file.
